The Fall of SKUL
The Fall of SKUL is episode 1 of Series 6. Synopsis The old MI High spies have graduated to M.I.9 and spy handler, Frank London, must find three new spies to take their place. Meanwhile, two men have robbed an old women of her handbag. Dan Morgan, a teenage boy, chases after them but is taken away by two M.I.9 agents. Tom Tupper is hacking into NASA's systems when he too is taken away. Aneisha Jones is taking on multiple personalities while in disguise to try and meet Beyonce when she is also taken by M.I.9 agents. All 3 of the kids are taken to meet agent Chief Agent Stella Knight in the secret M.I.9 base under Saint Hearts. Then Frank arrives saying "Welcome to MI High." At a SKUL base, a SKUL officer warns The Grand Master that several SKUL bases have been attacked, but not by M.I.9. Not taking any risks, The Grand Master orders everyone to evacuate. By the time M.I.9 arrive, the base is empty. Meanwhile, at Saint Hearts, the new headmaster, Mr Flatley, arrives. He is surprised to see Frank there. The MI High spies are given their first mission; to find a SKUL van with a dangerous weapon inside. Aneisha goes undercover with Dan and Frank waiting behind a bush. Soon they find the van. It turns out that the weapon is a girl. The girl is taken back to M.I.9 HQ. Her name given to her by SKUL is revealed to be V.9.5.Z.O.E.6. To keep her safe she is taken to Saint Hearts. The spies name her Zoe after noticing the Z.O.E. part in her name. Tom realizes that he can track the Grand Master using a one way communicator one in Zoe's possession. Frank tells Zoe to stay at school. The spies find The Grand Master, who is amazed that Zoe is there. Zoe refuses to return to SKUL. He then escape in a stealth plane. Tom uses a DS to control the stealth aircraft but he ends up losing control when the Grand Master breaks the steering, casing it to crash to the ground. The spies find him but are attacked by a mystery group initially thought to be SKUL henchmen but discover it is a criminal group that goes by the name of KORPS. The Grand Master shoots Zoe with a laser. Luckily a book in her pocket saves her. Stella arrives and the Grand Master is arrested. The 3 spies return to school. They are discussing Zoe. As they enter the lift, they see Zoe already there. She is now an MI High spy. Tom explains that he picked up The Grand Master's laptop. There is a voice message on there with a mysterious voice. Frank takes the spies to the old war room known as the Bunker. He shows them an organization similar to SKUL called KORPS, which was destroyed years ago. Frank explains that the voice couldn't of been KORPS' leader the Mastermind because he, his deputy the Crime Minister and many other KORPS agents were killed in an explosion years ago. Trivia *The Mastermind makes a reference to Zoe, "something that belongs to me". *Zoe displays her hand-to-hand combat skills. *The Grand Master is shown trembling in fear while the M.I.9 team listens to the Mastermind's message. *Frank London tells Kenneth Flatley that Zoe is his niece and her old school burned down. *This is the last appearance of SKUL. Gallery The Fall of SKUL Still 1.jpg| The Fall of SKUL Still 2.jpg| The Fall of SKUL Still 3.jpg| The Fall of SKUL Still 4.jpg| The Fall of SKUL Still 5.jpg| Tom Mars rover.jpg|Mars rover MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.1.jpg|Dan taken into custody MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.2.jpg|Tom taken into custody MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.3.jpg|Aneisha Security disguise MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.4.jpg|Aneisha Waiter disguise MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.5.jpg|Beyonce door sign MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.6.jpg|Aneisha taken into custody MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.7.jpg|Dan,Tom and Aneisha captured MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.8.jpg|Stella introduces herself MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.9.jpg|Welcome to M.I. High MI_High_Series_6_-_Episode_1.10.jpg|Frank introduces himself MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.11.jpg|Skull HQ MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.12.jpg|School sign MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.13.jpg|First day of school MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.14.jpg|Scanner MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.15.jpg|Scanner visuals MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.16.jpg|Scanner visuals MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.17.jpg|V.9.5.Z MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.18.jpg|The Grandmaster MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.20.jpg|Skull agents MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.19.jpg|Grandmaster's escape plane MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.21.jpg|Hacking into plane mast MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.22.jpg|Controlling The Grandmaster's plane MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.23.jpg|Flopsy MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.24.jpg|Korps agents MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.25.jpg|Korps Insignia MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.26.jpg|New school name unveiling MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.27.jpg|The broom closet MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.28.jpg|MI High HQ Videos M.I.HIGH Series 6 Episode 1 - The Fall of Skull - INTRO MI High Series 6 Episode 1 The Fall of Skul Part 2 MI High Series 6 Episode 1 - The Fall Of SKUL Video Links *http://mihigh.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7837 *http://vimeo.com/95426074 *http://vimeo.com/95582969 Category:Series 6